In order to reduce costs associated with the manufacture of a given product, manufacturers will often produce multiple versions of the same product model that comprise similar parts provided by different suppliers. These different product versions are sometimes referred to as “model runs.” Typically a given part from a particular model run may serve as an adequate replacement for a corresponding part from a different model run due to the fact that technical specifications are highly similar. However, there are variations between replacement parts that must first be taken into consideration before a specific replacement part is determined to be suitable. For example, corresponding parts as between different model runs may require different support parts (such as cables, connectors, etc.). Thus, before one can determine the availability of a suitable replacement part, the stock availability of the replacement part itself, as well as the stock availability of all corresponding support parts, must first be determined. Conventionally, this determination must be performed through a manual look-up process that is often tedious and time consuming.